


Small Indulgences

by Bexxter



Series: KyluxXOXO 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexxter/pseuds/Bexxter
Summary: Kylo brings Hux on a short vacation in hopes the ever-overworked general can relax.





	Small Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxXoXo summer fest - I merged the two tiny drabbles I had for Mind/Robe/Black and Tea/Force/Black into this slightly longer drabble.

“No work,” Ren muttered into his back. Hux continued reviewing the communications he’d missed throughout the day, marking a handful for immediate response in the morning. He felt Kylo shift behind him, face moving to peer over his shoulder at the datapad he found so personally offensive.

“I can’t not work.”

“Plenty of people don’t work.”

“And so I must pick up the slack.” He turned slightly to look at Kylo. “You’re not meant to see my communications. I doubt you have the security clearance.” Quite the opposite - he was sure Ren didn’t even need clearance to have access to any information he wanted.

Kylo shrugged. “I know what I need to know and it doesn’t matter how I find it out.”

He rolled back onto his side to continue scrolling through his inbox. This had all been Ren’s idea anyway, to take time off and get away from work. Kylo originally suggested a standard week before Hux whittled it down to a more acceptable three days. Not that he didn't trust his officers to manage without him - they wouldn't be on his ship if they were that useless. No, he felt idle and meaningless if he wasn’t doing something, and command was the something he liked to do best.

Yet for all the talk of ‘relaxing’ and ‘unwinding,’ Ren couldn’t stop pestering him. Even now Ren was still pressed up against him and gently stroking his hair, always seemed amazed by it when it wasn't slicked down to regulation. Though, and he could be imagining it, with each touch he felt.. lighter. His memos no longer seemed urgent. Operations aboard his ship seemed as far, far away as they truly were.

“What are you-"

Ren kissed behind his ear. “You're here to relax. Relax.”

“Kylo, we just-”

“That’s not what I’m asking. _Relax_ , Hux.”

Kylo reached across him and hit the datapad’s power before lifting it from Hux’s hands and setting it on the bedside table.

And with the datapad extinguished, the room was pitch black. The nighttime fauna twittering and buzzing outside seemed more apparent in the darkness. Hux would have preferred the steady hum of a starship’s engines - a heavy, predictable tune to lull him to sleep. The rhythm of Kylo’s breathing would have to act as substitute. As he sank down to the pillows, Ren’s hand moved from Hux’s scalp to drape over his waist. He kissed his shoulder again.

“I wanted to bring you here so you wouldn’t have to worry about work. Please, just lay with me.”

“Is it relaxing if you force me into it with your mind-tricks?”

Kylo’s fingers ghosted across his temple and another wave washed through him to carry away his troubles. “If it’s working, yes,” Kylo kissed him. “And it’s working.”

Hux sighed and let himself truly relax in Ren’s embrace. He couldn’t say that the calm settling over him didn’t feel nice. Letting his mind and body unwind and soothed by the warmth at his back, he steadily drifted into sleep.

\---

Muted sunlight blanketed him. Blinking himself awake, Hux reached for his datapad to check the time… only to find it gone. He sighed. Ren must’ve hidden it away. That also explains why he surely must’ve slept past the alarm he’d set. Rolling over, he found Ren missing as well but the bed still clinging to the last bits of his warmth. He got up, pulled on one of the complimentary robes provided by the resort Kylo had chosen, and made is way from the bedroom.

The smell caught him first. Unmistakably caf. Hux leaned against the doorframe, still pulling himself from sleep as he watched the scene in front of him. Kylo stood in the kitchenette of their planetside retreat, appearing equally drowsy. Hands busy pouring a cup of caf, a small container of cream hovered at Ren’s left. It lowered to an already steaming cup, opened itself, and deposited the smallest drop into Ren’s tea before closing and levitating back to its place.

Without a word, Kylo handed him his mug of caf - black, no frills, just as he liked. The standard burnt caf from the mess got the job done just as well a bag of fancy whole beans proudly proclaiming their origin down to sector, planet, and specific region they were harvested from. By smell alone he knew this cup was the latter. He never saw the point in such small luxury.

 _But_ , he thought as he took a sip and looked at Kylo doing the same with his tea, _an occasional indulgence wasn’t that bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me or something on [ tumblr ](http://thatnerdbexter.tumblr.com)


End file.
